OMNIBUS
by Cyn Finnegan
Summary: A series of drabbles and snippets from other stories. Multiple parings, mostly canon. Rated "M," just to be safe.
1. DNA

**DNA**

 _Chapter Summary: Sally waits for the results of five special DNA tests. Part of theplottinghousewife's Three Paragragh Challenge._

 _Pairing(s): None._

 _Chapter Warnings: None._

Sally Po sat at her computer, waiting for test results. Unbelievably, all five Gundam pilots allowed their DNA to be entered into the Family Reunification Office's database in the hope that someone out there knew who three of them were. Within minutes, a pinging noise alerted her that the tests were finished running.

"Well, I'll be _damned_ ," the pretty Chinese-American doctor said to a lab tech with a grin as she checked the results on the monitor. "I'll be _double_ damned. I expected results for Hiiro, Duo, and Trowa, but not for _him_ , too. I'd better print these up and get them to Director Une, but first I need to make a phone call."

Sally hit the print tab on the screen, and while she waited for the test results to finish printing, she made a vidphone call. Cathy Bloom was in for one hell of a surprise.


	2. Where the Heart Is

**Where the Heart Is**

 _Chapter Summary: Catherine finds out that what she's felt was true all along._

 _Pairing(s): None_

 _Rating: T_

 _Chapter Warnings: Some angst, three paragraph challenge._

Catherine Bloom smiled as she hung up the phone. She knew it all along, but it was _still_ a pleasant shock to hear what she'd felt was true, that Trowa was really her long-lost baby brother, Triton. She thought he might be after their first performance together, when he'd stripped off his clown's vest and she saw the small, white burn scar near the nape of his neck. Hell, she'd had a DNA test done during the war, shortly before he took off with Hiiro, but due to a screw up at the lab, it had been only seventy-five percent positive.

He never did ask her about the new toothbrush, and all it had taken to get a better test done was Trowa applying for a job with Preventer after saving the world for a third time.

Doctor Po had informed her that she'd tell Trowa of their relationship after they finished speaking, and would recommend that he take a couple weeks off to get reacquainted with his sister and legally reclaim his name. In the meantime, Cathy had a "Welcome Home" party to plan.

 **\- = 0 = -**

According to a text piece in Episode Zero, our Trowa has a scar near the back of his neck from a burn he doesn't remember getting, and Triton Bloom had a burn scar in the same location.


	3. A Space Between the Stars, Part One

**A Space Between the Stars** **, Part One: Cat's Side**

 _Chapter Summary:_ _Trowa and Cat attempt to have sex, with_ disastrous _results. May be added to a later chapter of Shatter Me._

 _Pairing(s): Trowa/Quatre._

 _Rating: M for safety's sake_

 _Chapter Warnings: AU, Bara, mention of past rape, Quatre's first person POV, & he's going through some serious shit._

 _Disclaimers:_ _Gundam Wing © 2016 Sunrise/Sotsu. Used without permission and not for profit. In other words,_ _not mine, don't sue me._

I thought I was ready for this, but I'm not. _Not by a_ _ **long**_ _shot_.

I finally started feeling comfortable enough in my own skin again to let Trowa touch me beyond a friendly pat on the back, and what happens? Not only do I freak out the _moment_ I feel the tip of his very hard and fairly large cock nudge against my opening, but I have a full-blown, screaming, flashback-induced panic attack, complete with pushing him off me and running to the john so I could puke my guts up.

I thought I was _getting past_ this... past the gang rape and humiliation, past _the very public ridicule_ I went through after the fact. I mean, what _good_ were all the couch trips I've taken so far if I'm _not_?

As I lifted my head from the toilet bowl, I could feel Trowa's confusion, wondering what _he_ did wrong. Then, the words Hiiro said all those months ago came to the surface again and merged with Bishop's from _that day_ , and Patric's from just a couple weeks ago. _All_ of them called me a whore, or in Hiiro's case, told me I should take up whoring as a career.

You _bastards_... why couldn't you just leave me the fuck _alone?_

I made my way to the shower on wobbly legs; they always seem go to rubber after a panic attack. I crawled in, turned one of the knobs, sat under a spray of icy water, and cried for my stolen innocence as I froze. I was so out of it, I never heard the door open or the shower curtain slide along the rod, never knew anyone else was in there _with_ me until a pair of strong arms pulled me close enough for him to cuddle my head against a shoulder.

"I'm sorry," I whimpered between sobs, Trowa's warmth forcing the shaking of my limbs to ease some.

"Shhh," Trowa said soothingly as he stroked the back of my now-dark head. "Cat... _Quatre_... baby, it's _okay_. I understand _why_ you had to do it, and I _don't_ hate you. I could _never_ hate you..."

And he _did_ understand; even without my empathy, I could tell he did. I heard the squeak of the hot water being turned on, and between the spray getting warmer and the comforting gestures, closed my eyes and began to relax.

"I'll wait 'til you're ready," he continued as I drifted off, safe in his arms. "No matter long it takes, I'll wait for you."

 **\- = 0 = -**


	4. A Space Between the Stars, Part Two

**A Space Between the Stars** **, Part Two: Trowa's Side**

 _Chapter Summary:_ _Trowa and Cat attempt to have sex, with_ disastrous _results. May be added to a later chapter of Shatter Me._

 _Pairing(s): Trowa/Quatre._

 _Rating: M_

 _Chapter Warnings: AU, Bara, Trowa's first person narrative, Quatre going through some serious shit._

Okay, what the _fuck_ just happened?

One minute, we were getting out of our clothes and on to the bed, kissing, touching, rubbing each other in all the right places, and basically getting ready to fuck each other senseless, and the next...

... And the next, Cat's screaming at me not to touch him, pushing me away with his hands and feet, rolling off the bed bare-ass naked, running for the john like someone lit that gorgeous ass on fire and slamming the door behind him. Seconds later, I heard the sounds of retching as Quatre offered up what little he ate for dinner to the porcelain god.

Oh, yeah. I've known this Cat was _my_ Cat for a while now, even before that little mutual sex fantasy which woke up our bond. The scars on his abdomen and back gave him away. I bandaged those wounds shortly after he got them, after being run through by a crazed platinum-haired bitch hell-bent on killing him with a dueling saber.

When I figured out what was happening, I felt like a fool. As a fellow rape survivor, I should have realized Cat could still be having flashbacks. Hell, I still go through them, myself. Granted, I was raped by one megalomaniacal sociopath and not three former Ozzies looking to prove they were men by beating and sexually assaulting a Gundam pilot, but still...

 _That_ got me thinking... just how the _fuck_ did they find out Cat was a Gundam pilot in the first place? There are only _six people_ outside our circle who knew the identity of "Pilot 04," and out of _that_ number, _four_ of them are completely trustworthy. That leaves Zechs and Dorothy, and Zechs has too much _honor_ to play the rat...

The retching's finally stopped, and now it sounds like someone's fallen in the tub with the shower running. I was starting to worry about Quatre, so I got off the bed and picked my left boot up off the floor. I felt around in the hidden pocket until I fished out my lock picks, and went to work.

He never heard me pick the lock on the bathroom door, open it to slip inside, or the slide of the shower curtain along its rod. He didn't even realize he wasn't alone until I stood next to him, thankful it was a couples' tub, picked him up, then sat and settled him across my lap. This was for comfort, not foreplay; any lingering ardor I'd felt was quickly being cooled off by the cold water.

"I'm sorry," he whimpered between sobs, though I had no idea what he was apologizing for.

I wrapped my arms around Cat's body, hoping my warmth would ease his shivering some. I brought his head to my shoulder and started carding his long, inky black curtain of hair away from his face with my fingers. It was still every bit as silky and soft as I remembered it, back when it was blond.

"Shhh," I said, stroking the back of his head. "Cat... _Quatre_... baby, it's _okay_. I understand _why_ you had to do it, and I _don't_ hate you. I could _never_ hate you..."

I felt his body stiffen slightly when I said his real name, but it was momentary. Remembering how much he hates cold water, not that I like it much myself, I reached up and turned on the hot. The knob squeaked, and in a few seconds, the water began to warm up.

"I'll wait 'til you're ready," I continued as he drifted off, safe in my arms. "No matter long it takes, I'll wait for you."

 **\- = 0 = -**


	5. Dialog

"I should go," I said, grabbing my jacket off the back of the chair. Coming up to Trowa's apartment was a big mistake and I knew it, but some part of me was looking for... what... closure? A happy ever after? Sorry, but if life's taught me anything, it's that closure is a joke, and happy ever after is for fairy tales.

"Yet you'll end up staying anyway, Cat. We _both_ know it," the man in question replied sheepishly, and I felt laughter bubble up in my throat.

"That's not true. I can't be _that_ predictable."

"If you were going to leave, you'd already be out the door. When you do something you aren't sure about, you always do it fast to get it over with before you can overthink it. You're predictable because I _know_ you."

Suddenly, my mirth turned to anger. How _dare_ he presume I was the same hopeless, lovesick boy whose heart he'd crushed a year and a half ago? That guy _died_ in a shuttle explosion nearly a year ago with no one to care either way, and I wasn't _him_ anymore.

"You _used_ to know me, Trowa," I snarled through clenched teeth. "I'm not the same person I was back then. _He's_ dead, and _I'm_ leaving."

"And if I were the person _I_ used to be, I'd _let_ you go, but I'm _not_. You're staying."

"Wow, talk about a reversal of roles. Now _you're_ the one who cares too much."

"I've _always_ cared, Cat."

"Not enough. And not about _me_."

And with that, I walked out and closed the door, and then ran for the sidewalk as fast as my legs would carry me.


	6. Leftovers

**Leftovers**

 _ **Chapter Summary:**_ _Howard finds something interesting on_ _Colony X-18722._

 _ **Pairing(s):**_ _Mention of Wu Fei and Sally._

 _ **Rating:**_ _T+_

 _ **Chapter Warnings:**_ _Spoilers for_ _ **Gundam Wing Endless Waltz Side Story: Tiel's Impulse**_ _._

Opening up the now-abandoned OZ warehouse on Colony X-18722 in the L3 cluster, the first words that came out of Mike Howard's mouth were "Holy shit" as he found himself looking at row upon row of cheap, mass produced, piece of crap Gundam knock-offs. The numerous variant versions of Wing Zero, Deathscythe, Heavyarms, Sandrock, and Shenlong Gundams, were "designed," or rather _stolen_ , by OZ's "chief engineer," Ken Tsuberov, but were later abandoned to one of his underlings, some idiot named Bishop, in favor of his damned Mobile Dolls.

 _That little girl Sally found last month was right on the money after all,_ the bald-pated engineer mused as he adjusted his sunglasses, referring to the fourteen-year-old girl named Tiel Noenbleux, who was found in the wreakage of a Wing Zero knock-off. It was she who told Lady Une, the director of the newly-formed group Preventer, on which colony to find the mass produced Gundams, and the Lady passed that information on to Howard. She'd also informed him that any former OZ forces would not be a problem, and so far, they weren't. In fact, they'd been more than helpful, getting the suits loaded in the MS carriers. Some even asked to join the Sweepers.

The head of the Sweepers knew something was going on between Sally and Zhang Wu Fei, pilot of the Gundam Altron, but he wasn't about to butt in. Any relationship they were having was _their_ business, not his. Howard's business was to get these hunks of junk off this colony and on to the Sweepers lunar base. A long as humans existed, there would always be war, and though they were at peace right now, that could change at any moment and a new batch of Gundams would be needed someday. He and the other five had work to do.

 **\- = 0 = -**

 **Author's Note:** According to the entries on Gundam Wing based resource out there, _Tiel's Impulse_ starts in January AC 196, but the first panel of the first page of the comic says it's late December, AC 195, so that's the date I used. I consider it canon because it's the first time the Mariemaia Army and Dekim Barton being revealed as the **real** mastermind behind Operation Meteor are mentioned.


End file.
